


Young Volcanoes

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Roman Switches Sides, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this song au idea by @loveceit on tumblr for Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy:Roman doesn’t want to be some perfect prince; he wants to let go, be wild. And he can’t be that as long as he stays with the light sides. Well, if Virgil can change side, then so can he. With his brother and Deceit, Roman is finally allowed to be wild, and beautiful because of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 41





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> From this song au idea by @loveceit on tumblr for Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy:
> 
> Roman doesn’t want to be some perfect prince; he wants to let go, be wild. And he can’t be that as long as he stays with the light sides. Well, if Virgil can change side, then so can he. With his brother and Deceit, Roman is finally allowed to be wild, and beautiful because of it.

He takes Remus’s hand after days, weeks, months of refusing. He’s just so _tired_ , and he wants to just… be. He loves what he does, he really does, but Logan always touts the importance of being true to yourself and if he’s honest he feels… stifled. 

Maybe it’s burnout, maybe it’s creative block, maybe it’s any number of things, but he wants to walk on the wild side for a bit, explore the horizons of his potential and maybe just be a kid. That side of things was taken from him so long ago when Remus was torn out of him that he’s actually a little jealous of his twin. He knows Remus feels the same, craving the stability and peace of Roman’s place because they’re mirrors, always mirrors of each other. 

But today when Remus asks, begs him to come and have some _fun_ , to play around with him- he maybe snaps a little bit. 

“I’m moving in. Extended holiday. Very extended,” Roman declares, slapping his hand down into Remus’s firmly. His twin’s eyes light up and they flee, running as fast as their legs can take them across the vast imagination, until they’re breathless and burning and finally they reach the great wall that divides the realms. 

“This is it, Princey; a different future. Thomas may not like it- the others may not like it-”

“Stuff them. Virgil balances it out, and they can still filter the good from the bad. I just need to not be there, you know?” Remus tells him with his soft brown eyes that yes, he knows. “Let’s go.”

Deceit is surprised but shyly excited when Roman shows up, jostling Remus and dodging a swipe as they barrel down the corridor into the other living room. 

“Let the fun begin,” Roman grins. And his smile is already a little wilder than before.


End file.
